


Seeing Stars

by Strawberrywaltz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coulson is accidentally a jerk, M/M, Poor Clint, Prompt Fill, Relationship Issues, Steve and Tony are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrywaltz/pseuds/Strawberrywaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint plans a special night, but there is a problem: Phil isn't cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was on Avengerkink written by ZhaLenn. 
> 
> Normally I just look at prompts, but this one happened to spark something. Tonight there is a meteor shower and I would LOVE to watch it. Unfortunately it’s cloudy, so yeah, no stars for me. 
> 
> It was first posted on my Slash Fanfiction account, Shallowseas42.
> 
> Also this is Unbetaed. If slips in grammar offend you read at your own risk ^^

Seeing Stars

Tonight was the peak of the meteor shower. It was supposed to be the best one of the year and Clint was excited. He had everything planned out. The roof had been decorated and prepared for a romantic evening. Outside the sky was darkening and the stars were getting ready to fall. The only problem was Phil. 

When Phil got in the mood to work it was very difficult to pull him away from it. Currently Phil was working on a serious pile of complicated shit. Clint wasn’t completely briefed on the details. Even the Avengers didn’t have clearance for any and all information. 

All the serious stuff had to be worked through on paper because of Stark. Since Tony could break through any firewall SHIELD created without breaking a sweat all the secretive stuff had to revert back to the age before advanced technology. In other words Phil had to deal with mountains of hand written reports. 

“Come on Phil, just take an hour break.” Clint whined. He grinned over at Tony and Steve who were arguing with Bruce over what movie they were going to watch. Steve caught his eye and smiled a bit, clearly amused at Clint’s antics. At least someone was, Phil just shrugged Clint off when he tried to drape himself over Phil’s shoulders. 

With a pout Clint sat in the vacant chair next to Phil and sighed. “You’re really going to work on this all night?” Clint asked although he was nowhere near ready to give up on his plan. 

Phil didn’t even look at Clint as he answered. “If that’s what it takes.” In a flat, unimpressed voice. 

“What is this even for?” Clint pushed. Silently Clint hoped that he could annoy Phil enough to get his way. Childish, yes, but if it worked it would be worth it. “Can’t it wait another day? We’re a team. We were supposed to be bonding tonight, not doing homework. I’ll bet you anything that Fury wouldn’t give a damn either way.” 

Angry eyes met Clint’s and for a moment Clint paused as Phil glared at him. 

“What?” Clint asked innocently, rethinking his plan. “You know it’s true.” 

“What’s true is that you are loud and distracting.” Phil hissed with more venom than Clint was used to. “Go play with the others and leave me the hell alone.” 

Clint stared at his partner and blinked for a moment before he stood silently and did as told. 

Once with the others Clint frowned deeply in thought. 

With caution Steve leaned over and whispered in Clint’s ear. “Shouldn’t you just tell him what you have planned?” 

“No,” Clint insisted with a shake of his head. “I want it to be a surprise. He’ll melt when he sees the roof. Everything will be okay, I just need to get him up there.” Clint smiled brightly. 

Steve looked skeptical but didn’t say anything more as the movie started. 

About twenty minutes into the film Phil got up from his stack of papers and left the room. It gave Clint just enough time to hide his paperwork and return to the couch to look innocent again before Phil re-entered the room. 

It took less than a second for Coulson to explode. 

“Clinton Francis Barton.” Phil bellowed so loudly that JARVIS automatically paused the movie. The whole rooms attention turned to Phil who was red faced with anger. 

“Ooo, someone’s in trouble.” Tony stated obnoxiously from the other side of Steve. 

Clint poked his head around the back of the couch and gave Phil his best ‘who me?’ expression before he pushed himself up to his feet. 

“You’ll get it back,” Clint fired a disarming smile in his angry lover’s direction. He was attempting to be playful enough to remind Phil that life didn’t always have to be so serious. ”I just want to show you something.” 

Phil, however, was not in the cooperating mood. “The only thing you’ll be showing me is where you hid my work.” 

Anger flared up in Clint. Why couldn’t Phil relax for one night? “All you’ve been doing is working.” Clint snapped back. “Every night for the past month – I’ve barely seen you, let alone spent time with you.” 

The tension in the room was high and Clint could practically feel the other Avengers behind him shifting awkwardly. They didn’t matter though, to Clint all that mattered was Phil and Phil didn’t seem to care anymore. 

“Ever think there might be a reason for that?” Phil shouted back. “I can’t work with you around me. You’re everywhere! I can’t breathe or focus and I need to focus. Are you too stupid to realize that what I do is important?” 

Silence followed the end of Phil’s confession. 

Clint paled. Did Coulson really not want him around? Was he that annoying? Over the past month he had tried to fix things. Clint had thought there was something wrong with Phil and tried to cheer him up, but now Clint knew better. Clint was the problem. 

“I’ll get your stuff.” Clint whispered and kept his eyes on the floor as he moved to do so. 

Ever since New York and Loki Clint had felt tremendous guilt for Phil’s near-fatal wounds. Clint had been positive that Loki had gone after Phil because Loki had learned that Phil and Clint were in a serious relationship. 

Natasha had told Clint to shut those thoughts down, but it felt too much like the truth. 

Maybe that was the reason Clint had overcompensated and upset the delicate balance of the relationship. Maybe Clint had pushed things too far. Clint and Coulson were polar opposites, which typically made their relationship work. Coulson kept Clint in line, or at least as close to the line as possible and Clint reminded Phil that the world still worked even when things got a little out of order. 

As Clint retrieved the stack of paperwork from it’s hiding spot in a nearby vent he swallowed thickly. What if Phil wanted to break up because of this – all of this? Clint felt numb when he handed Phil back his files and quietly left the room and it’s occupants behind with a quiet, “Sorry.” 

__

Phil watched as Clint left the room and sighed dramatically. Everything was drama with Clint. Everything. 

Ever since Loki’s spear almost killed him, Phil had felt the need to prove himself again – to Fury and to everyone else. Phil needed them to know that he was still able to do his job and do it well. 

The wounds were extensive and recovery took too damned long, but Phil was determined to prove his worth.

Clint’s constant hovering was not helping his case. Clint was always there. ‘Are you hungry, Phil?’ ‘Why don’t you take a break, Phil’ ‘Phil, you look tired, let’s go to sleep early’ all of Clint’s worry sounded more like, ‘You can’t do this, Phil’ ‘You’re too weak.’ 

It was driving Phil insane. 

All Phil wanted was to be able to work in peace and prove his usefulness to SHIELD. 

“Damn.” Tony’s voice startled Phil out of his own thoughts. Phil looked over at the couch and noted that Steve, Tony and Bruce were all watching him with different levels of shock. 

“Shut up, Stark.” Phil hissed back as he gathered his stuff to leave. If he couldn’t get his work done here he might as well head back to his apartment. Clint could stay with the Avengers tonight. Maybe that would allow him to get his work done on time. 

“No need to be rude.” Tony shot back and stood with a stretch. “Well, rude-er. I declare movie night officially postponed until further notice.” He added and left the room. Bruce wordlessly followed, leaving Phil alone with Steve. 

Even though they’d been working together for a while now, Phil was still awkward around Steve. The man had been Phil’s idol as he grew up and now Captain America was not only alive and well, but he worked directly with Coulson on a day-to-day and first name basis. It was a dream come true for Phil’s inner fanboy. 

“I’m sorry we ruined your movie.” Coulson offered, not quite looking Steve in the eye. There was something about Captain America that made you feel like a giant douche when you’ve treated someone poorly. On some level Phil knew Clint was only trying to help, but that didn’t make Clint’s help any less unwanted. 

“Look, it’s not really my place.” Steve started. The awkward tone in Steve’s voice gave Phil the courage to look up at him. “He just wanted to surprise you with something. I know you’re busy, though.” 

“Whatever it was, it can wait.” Phil growled. Angered that Steve was taking Clint’s side. In a perfect world Captain America would always defend Phil Coulson – at least that’s what Phil had always dreamed about when he was a child. 

Steve looked kind as he shook his head. “Not really, tomorrow was supposed to be poor weather, so tonight was his only chance.” 

Phil’s forehead wrinkled slightly in confusion. “What are you talking about? What about the weather?” 

“The meteor shower tonight,” Steve answered slowly. “He’s been talking about it for weeks now. Clint wanted it to be a secret, but I just thought you should know why it had to be tonight.” 

Phil’s heart sank a little. Clint hadn’t mentioned it – or, no, that’s not true. A few weeks before they had been in Coulson’s office when Clint mentioned something about a meteor shower. Phil had admitted that he’d never actually seen one before and – ugh, this was bad. 

“Oh.” Phil’s heart sank further under the weight of guilt. Had he known –

“He should have said something.” Phil’s anger boiled again. “Instead of acting like a child who didn’t get their way. Or a kid starved for attention – Clint should have said something and acted like an adult.” 

Steve shrugged a shoulder. “He wanted it to be a surprise. You’ll have to ask him why, but I just thought you should know.” 

When Steve left the room Coulson tried to ignore his feelings or the growing need to go and talk to Clint. In the end he couldn’t ignore Clint. He loved Clint, even when they were fighting. Even when Clint acted like a child and tried to get him to do things he didn’t want to do. Phil loved Clint because of those reasons, even if he forgot sometimes. 

__

Tony found Clint on the roof and watched silently as the archer took down the decorations. It was nothing overly fancy or too corny, either. Just low emitting Christmas lights wrapped around the edge of the roof and a round table covered in a white cloth. On top of the table were Champaign glasses and a bottle of bubbly that Clint had gotten from him earlier. Off to the side there was a ‘nest’ of pillows and blankets for comfort during the stargazing that was likely never going to happen. 

A bright light shot across the sky and Tony smiled slightly to himself. The tower he had built was ironically the perfect location to watch a meteor shower. The lights of the city weren’t as over powering up here and it was up so high it felt like you could reach up and catch one of the stars as they slid by. 

Admittedly, Clint’s idea had been perfect. Simple but romantic and Tony would probably use it for his own gain in the future. Tony hoped he’d have more luck than his teammate, though. 

“He’s going to regret blowing you off.” Tony offered lightly, but kept his normal off-handed attitude. “You’ll probably be able to guilt him into doing whatever you want for the rest of the month.” 

Clint glanced his way and shook his head slowly. “I don’t want that.” 

“Want what?” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Who wouldn’t want their lover tending to their every kinky wish?” The billionaire walked forward as he spoke and popped open the Champaign. There was no need to let it go to waste. He poured himself a glass and offered the bottle to Clint who shook his head in decline. “Come on, Barton, I know there is something you want from Phil. Is it dirty? You can tell me.” 

Clint sat down heavily in one of the chairs with his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. “I just want him to forgive me.” 

Tony narrowed his eyes, not really expecting that as an answer. “What do you mean? For the paperwork? Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass will get over it.” 

Clint looked up and shook his head, shrugged and then nodded. “Well, that too, now I guess. I’m such a screw up sometimes. Maybe most of the time – I don’t know.” 

“Dude, you didn’t do anything ‘screw up’ worthy. Trust me, I’m the king of all screw-ups. I once bought Pepper strawberries. Did you know she’s deathly allergic to them? I didn’t. At least fun and romance can’t kill Coulson. Sure you could have done things a little differently here, but your heart was in the right place. Communication, I’m told, is the key.” 

With a shrug Clint stood again and got back to work. He wrapped the string of lights up slowly. “Communication is part of the problem, I guess.” Clint admitted. “But no amount of talking will fix what I did to him.” 

Tony rolled his eyes automatically. “As I said – ”

“Not about the paperwork. Or even annoying him all the time – although I should seriously try and stop doing that.” Clint interrupted with a deep sigh. “I nearly got him killed. He has a right to be angry. Hell, if he broke up with me I’d understand. It would hurt like hell, but – ”

“Shut up.” Tony snapped with such seriousness it shocked himself. Once he had Clint’s wide-eyed attention he continued. “What happened with Loki wasn’t your fault. I don’t know how many times we have to go over this, but get over it. Move on, we all have. Phil’s just in a pissy mood. I don’t know why, but he’s not going to break up with you because of tonight and especially not because of Loki.” 

“How can you be sure?” Clint asked quietly as he set the halo of wrapped lights on the table. 

Tony smirked at the question and leaned back in his chair. “Because it’s obvious that he loves you, even when he doesn’t act that way.” 

“For once Tony is right.” Phil’s voice floated over to them. Clint stiffened immediately and Tony glared over at Coulson who stood in the roof’s door. 

“Speak of the dark suited devil.” Tony commented drily as he looked over at Clint and caught the archer’s eyes to make sure his friend would be okay. Clint nodded minutely so Tony stood to give the couple some space. “Enjoy my roof!” He called over his shoulder after he passed by Phil. 

__

Clint watched Tony leave before he looked at Phil in the moonlight. Above them starts were shooting across the sky. Clint watched Phil look up and smile sadly. 

“I really am an ass, aren’t I?” Phil asked tenderly as he walked forward and sat at the table with Clint. “I’m sorry, Clint.” 

“You were busy.” Clint admitted and ducked his head. “It was a stupid idea anyway – you have more important things to do.” 

Phil heaved a heavy sigh. “Clint, I’m sorry. Yes, I was busy, but I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way. I just – after Loki I’ve been struggling.” 

“I know.” Clint closed his eyes. It hurt to hear the truth spoken out loud. “I screwed up, it was unforgivable and I know nothing I do will make up for – ”

“Wait, what?” Phil interrupted quickly. 

Clint looked back at Phil and paled under the moonlight. “I – Loki nearly killed you. It was my fault.” 

“Clint.” 

“I’d do anything to make it up to you.” Clint pressed on, panicked in despair. “Anything you want, I’ll do it, but if you don’t want to be with me – ”

“Clint – ”

“I understand. Either way, I want you to know – ”

“Clint!” 

“I love you.” Clint finished and ducked his head again. 

Phil reached over the table and took Clint’s hand in his own. It startled Clint at first but he looked up into his lover’s eye. “I love you too. I’m not leaving you. I’ve never blamed you for what happened. Ever.” 

“But – “ Clint protested. Why wouldn’t Coulson blame him? 

“No buts.” Phil told him firmly. “I never blamed you because you aren’t to blame. The reason I’ve been so, well, bitchy lately is because I feel weak. When I was injured I felt helpless. I hadn’t done any good, really, except for fake-dying. It felt like I was worth more dead than alive – it bothered me. A lot. I’ve been trying to prove myself, Clint.” 

“That’s not true, Phil.” Clint shook his head. “You’re worth so much more alive to me.” 

Phil gave a sad smile. “I know. I’ve been stupid, Clint. I’ve been avoiding you because you’ve been working so hard to make sure I’m all right. It’s just been reminding me that I’m not one-hundred percent yet.” 

Clint dipped his head. “I didn’t realize.” 

“I know.” Phil patted Clint’s hand. “You aren’t the one I’m mad at, Clint. You’ve been a saint.” 

“I’ve been an idiot.” Clint insisted. 

Phil shook his head. “No, I have. You’ve been dealing with guilt and I had no idea it was even there. At least your heart was aimed towards mine. I pushed you away when really I should be holding you close.” 

Clint looked up at Phil again. He’d been staring at their hands. “I don’t deserve you.” 

Coulson made a sharp noise in the back of his throat that Clint couldn’t identify. “Clint, I don’t deserve you either.” 

“What should we do?” Clint asked, terrified. 

Phil looked up at the sky above them. “Watch the stars with me?” He asked. “I’m not going anywhere, Clint. I don’t want to. I’m sorry that I’ve been so distant.” 

Clint wasn’t sure for a moment, still in the mindset that Phil didn’t want him, but Phil’s words were sincere. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t you finish your reports?” 

Gently Phil laced his fingers in-between Clint’s and shook his head. “There’s no place else I should be.” 

With a small smile Clint nodded, although still slightly unsure. “Let’s watch the stars.” He agreed. 

Together Clint and Coulson moved over to the nest Clint had created earlier. They huddled together and watched the stars fall across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Here's the original prompt I answered:
> 
> The avengers are having a peaceful night at the Stark tower eating pizza and watching films. Phil is trying to complete some difficult Shield reports and Clint is trying to drag him to the roof, so they can see the stars together.
> 
> Clint is acting like a child, which gets Phil angry and makes him behave badly to Clint (yelling).
> 
> The avengers are stunned and Clint is hurt.
> 
> Phil and Clint are married or in a relationship.
> 
> Bonus: Tony tries to speak to Clint, Steve speaks to Phil.
> 
> Eventually happy ending.


End file.
